ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Hejazi Arabic urban
Also referred to as the sedentary Hejazi dialect, this is the form most commonly associated with the term "Hejazi Arabic", and is spoken in the urban centers of the region, such as Jeddah, Mecca, and Medina. With respect to the axis of bedouin versus sedentary dialects of the Arabic language, this dialect group exhibits features of both. Features Like other sedentary dialects, the urban Hejazi dialect is less conservative than the bedouin varieties and has therefore shed many Classical forms and features that are still present in many bedouin dialects. These include the internal passive form (which in Hejazi, is replaced by the pattern anfa'al"/"yinfa'il), the marker for indefiniteness (tanwin), gender-number disagreement, and the feminine marker ''-n'' (see Varieties of Arabic). Features that mark Hejazi Arabic as a sedentary dialect include: #The present progressive tense is marked by gaʿid, ʿammal or the prefix bi-'' (''gaʿid/ʿammal yiktub or biyidrus "he is studying"). #The interdental is mostly rendered "t", while the interdental ذ (as in English "this") is mostly rendered "d" and sometimes "z". They remain interdental in the countryside. #In contrast to bedouin dialects, the distinction between the emphatic sounds ض and ظ is generally preserved. #The final ''-n'' in present tense plural verb forms is no longer employed (e.g. yirkabu instead of yirkabun) #The dominant case ending before the 3rd person masculine singular pronoun is ''-u'', rather than the ''-a'' that is prevalent in bedouin dialects. For example, bētuh "his house", ʿenduh "with him", aʿrifuh "he knew him". #Possessive pronouns for the 2nd person are ''-ak'' (masculine) and ''-ek'' (feminine). In Standard Arabic, these are ''-ka'' and ''-ki'', respectively, while in bedouin dialects they are ''-ik'' and ''-its'' or some variation thereof. #Portmanteau which is common in Hejazi examples include : *إيش (eːsh, what), from أي (ay, which) and شيء (shayʔ, thing). *ليش (leːsh, why), from لـ (li, for) and أي (ay, which) and شيء (shayʔ, thing). *إلين (eleːn, until), from إلى (ilaː, to) and أين (ayn, where). *دحين (daħeːn, until), from ذا (thaː, this) and الحين (alħiːn, part of time). *علشان/عشان (ʕashaːn/''ʕalashaːn'', because), from على (ʕalaː, on) and شأن (shaʔn, matter). *إيوه (iːwa, yes), from إي (iː, yes) and و (wa , and) and الله (allaːh, god). Other features Other features of Hejazi Arabic are: # Compared to neighboring dialects, urban Hejazi retains more of the short vowels of Modern Standard Arabic , for example: :: samaka "fish", as opposed to bedouin smika or Levantine samake :: darabatu "she hit him", as opposed to bedouin dribtah :: aktub "write", Imperative mood, as opposed to bedouin iktib, and Levantine ktub :: ʿʕendakom "in your plural possession", as opposed to bedouin ʿindikom, Egyptian ʿandoko, and Levantine ʿandkun # The plural first person pronoun is niḥna ( ) or eḥna ( ), as opposed to the bedouin ḥənna (حنّا) and ənna (إنّا). #When used to indicate location, the preposition fi في Pronounced as an "f" فـ when connected to a noun is preferred to b'' بـ (''f-Makkah "in Mecca"). In bedouin dialects, the preference differs by region. #Less restriction on the distribution of and . #The glottal stop can be added to final syllables ending in a vowel as a way of emphasising. #The two diphthongs /ai/ and /au/ from the Classic Arabic period underwent monophthongization and are realised as the long vowels /eː/ and /oː/, respectively but with some exceptions that didn't follow this rule from Classic Arabic. #The qaaf (ق) of Modern Standard Arabic is pronounced /g/ except in certain words. Vocabulary The urban Hejazi vocabulary differs in some respect from that of other dialects in the Arabian Peninsula. For example, there are fewer specialized terms related to desert life, and more terms related to seafaring and fishing. Due to the diverse origins of the inhabitants of Hijazi cities, many borrowings from the dialects of Egypt, Syria, and Yemen exist. Five centuries of Turkish rule have also had their influence. Due to this, the Hijazi dialect is considered to be of "mixed affinities" (Ingham 1971). Certain distinctive particles and vocabulary in Hijazi are or "already", or "now", and "not yet". Phonology Hejazi has five vowels, with length as distinctive feature: /ɑː/ is an allophone of /aː/ in some foreign words such as ألمانيا almɑːnja (germany) and يابان jaːbɑːn (japan). Free variation occur in Hejazi Arabic depending on the speaker between the short front vowels and as in words like إعلام which can be pronounced eʕlaːm or iʕlaːm with the former being more common and the same occurs with short back vowels and such as in the word حُب can be pronounced ħob or ħub with the former being more common.